True existence
by Shonetsu Jigoku
Summary: When the International criminal Sasuke Uchiha comes across a strange kunoichi offering to help him achieve his goals, will his life change for the better or the worse as he unravels the mystery behind his clan, and the strange girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:  
This a continuation of a story of mine from another account, I will be editing parts though to more-so follow Sasuke's goals, and how he attempts to reach them.**

A few years passed since his parting from 'home', this last real meeting with 'baka'. Somehow he managed to keep himself from missing it, with a mind frame of _'The less I think about it, the better'. _But what need had he had to think of the village? Since leaving he simply followed his goals. No. Not goals. His future. 1. Take revenge and defeat his brother. 2. Revive his clan. That's right, ex-Konoha shinobi, S-class rogue of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke.

Said rogue paused on the cold dirt floor of the forest, he hasn't gained any new leads on Itachi's where-about for a while causing him to have the need to stop off in an out-of-the-way lodge making it so he wouldn't be found before he finds Itachi. Rustling could be heard from a North-Westernly direction moments before a black haired kunoichi pounced out from behind a nearby tree, landing next to Sasuke. "Shit! Duck!" She cursed, pushing Sasuke's head down to avoid a small barrage of shuriken. Sasuke forced his head back up, despite it taking some force to move his head up from the kunoichi's hand. When he looked up he noticed the kunoichi was merely a strange looking girl. She had long black hair with a spiked ponytail, her bangs being almost identical to Sasuke's. Even her skin colour seemed rather similar to his. She was noticeably about a year younger than Sasuke and has one obvious feature. A black bandage that covered both of her eyes.

Sasuke felt a pang. A small feeling of being slightly impressed by the girl struck him as he watched her leap out to confront her enemies. Her foes being two-men of average builds, probably with the skills of chunin at the least yet it took the girl only seconds to fly at them with a swarm of kicks and punches, rendering the two unconscious.

The girl moved the two unconscious bodies over to a tree, sitting them up against it before sighing and heading back over to the rogue. As she stood a few metres away from him the corners of her lips turned up, until she was eventually wearing a large grin. "Sorry about that" She let out the awkward kind of laugh as she rubbed the back of her head, "Hn." Sasuke let out a near grunt as he finally stood from when he was before forced to crouch in the Kunoichi's attempt to save his head from the barrage of shuriken. He then noticed a head-band dangling out of the girl's trouser pocket. Carefully he eyed the headband; the only thing he could clearly make out was the slash she had carved through the symbol. "You…" Sasuke started "Are a rogue?" His hand slowly manoeuvred to the hilt of his katana in case of the unexpected, but the girl just laughed, "Yeah, kinda" Sasuke took a step backwards, putting a hand to his empty forehead. This girl was so similar to someone, so much alike the blonde haired baka. Yet she seemed so different, seeming somewhat strong than the blonde haired doofus in Sasuke's eyes. No. Baka wasn't someone he could allow himself to think of so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

The raven-haired shinobi sat across from the strange kunoichi, his eyes heavily fixated on her. They sat in a small wooden lodge, everything being wooden. The tables, chairs, beds it was all wood, the place was even warmed by a log fire but lit by candle light. It was completely out of Sasuke's mind as to why he invited the kunoichi back to his house (Or at least his current house), it just blurted out of his mouth after realizing she was also a rogue. But the thing that was even more unexpected was her accepting the invitation. Well, She is like the baka after all and he would have accepted it. Sasuke quickly shut his eyes over, wiping the thoughts from his mind. He didn't even feel the need to do it discretely, the kunoichi having no way to see him thanks to the black bandages… even if she wasn't blind. Enough of pointless thoughts…

"Are you staring at me?" The girl tilted her head, facing Sasuke's direction. "No" He replied instantly "Well…..Did you invite me here for a reason? Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Ushio!" Her speech was fast; luckily it was something Sasuke was used to from other 'acquaintances'. "No reason," He replied, shaking his head before realizing it was unlikely she saw it, "And I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" The kunoichi Ushio paused for a second in hearing the name, she tensed up for a moment before finally relaxing again, "So you're the infamous Uchiha!" She decided to call out with a laugh, "Well, I was from the mist, But not any now" She cheekily pulled tongues as if to make a mockery of the village.

After a few moments of silence Sasuke strangely had the urge to pick-up conversation, "So… Your eyes?" His words were simple and plain, yet the girl picked up what he was implying, "This? I suppose it's interesting" Ushio's reply was worse than Sasuke's answer yet the rogue shinobi still nodded along to the rogue kunoichi. The Raven-haired boy then stood up and walked to the door, "I have work to get on with.. Stay here if you want nothing makes a difference to me"  
"Well….. Can I join you then? Maybe I can help!" Ushio jumped to her feet following Sasuke out of the wooden lodge.  
"If you must come, come. Just don't get in my way" His usual harsh tone came back, still not as harsh a tone he had used in the past on people like Sakura or Karin. "Awesome!" Ushio silently cheered, thrusting her fist into the air before giving a 'sophisticated' nod and keeping up behind the Uchiha. As long as she was occupied with something to do she would be happy and for now, she was reaching her own small of having something to do.

"Sasuke-senpai…. What do you need to do?" Ushio asked as she pounced through the forest, following Sasuke who was gliding from branch to branch. "I'm gaining information so I can take revenge on my brother, Itachi"  
"Can…. Can you tell me what happened in the Uchiha clan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: The setting out and paragraphing of the story may be a little faulty, but shall be fixed in later chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Ushio had a hint of sorrow in her voice when she spoke again after hearing Sasuke's story of what happened. It was clear to her that he still hadn't got over that day, or the betrayal of his Brother. To her, it seemed like Sasuke felt gaining revenge was becoming more important than his actual life. "Sasuke-Senpai, I don't think there's a point for me to go on about what happened to you. Its clear your still upset. So what I will do instead is offer my services… I will help you reach any goals you have" The rogue kunoichi caused the raven-haired shinobi to pause, something that wasn't very common. "You can do what you want… I can't see you slowing me down as of now but in the future you might so try to keep up." His words were blunt but Ushio caught the kindness in the words, which anyone else may not have picked up on. "Yes…Senpai…" She smiled and prodded his back gently to make him pick up speed again and head further towards the destination.

It wasn't long before the two arrived at a clearing in the forest, beyond the clearing large gates and a wall could be seen. It was a village neither Sasuke nor Ushio had been to for a while and it wasn't really a place the former had wanted to return to. "We have to stay out of the way of any of the villagers, shinobi or civilian." Sasuke instructed, "If we are caught that's it. I can't get caught until I've gained my revenge" "Okay…This won't be too hard" A grin formed on her face as she removed the slashed headband from her pocket, tucking it completely into a different pocket, "Nobody knows me here so just tell me what to look out for and I'll do it, then I can report back to you" Sasuke nodded, "Fine, Here's the plan. You head in first, go straight to the Dango stand and the Ramen bar. If there are any Akatsuki members you will be able to identify them with a ring. After the two locations report back to me with any details and from there we will devise a new strategy. If Itachi is there contact me immediately and I will then take him down, no matter where we are." Ushio took in all the information but still let out a chuckle, she was excited to start her new way of life helping the rogue Uchiha boy, and this would be her first mission of it. "I'll start now then Senpai! This is exciting!" She called out but quiet enough that the inside of Konoha wouldn't hear, she then leapt off the ground and headed into the village.

Ushio calmly strode through the village, a large grin on her face. Despite not being the most casual of people, the villagers seemed used to such a proud striding person wearing a large grin. She first made her way towards the ramen bar, since it seemed the closest place to where she entered the village. Sasuke carefully caught a glance of his new comrade, whilst he hid away in the shadows with his chakra concealed. A young man, probably just 20 ran up to Ushio, he was smiling and spoke in a gentle voice, "Hey! Are you acquainted with U-"That was enough for Ushio, she immediately thrust a punch into the man's stomach, fearful of what he was about to say. The man was thrown into the air and forced back from the force of the punch, and as blood escaped his mouth a riot erupted round the village. "Did you see that? That kid just attacked an innocent civilian! Shinobi should work for the civilians not attack them!" One called out to everyone else, provoking even more of a fuss. "Baka…" Sasuke whispered to himself, moving quickly to the meeting spot they had organized just in case of anything. Ushio swiftly used the Body flicker technique to seemingly disappear into a cloud of smoke, when in fact she dodged away into the shadows. The kunoichi kept her cool, although her grin had faded to a smile, and then the smile advanced to a smirk as she gracefully moved through the shadows towards Ichiraku ramen.

"Sakura!" An older man with dark tied back hair approached the ramen bar and sat down next to Sakura, looking over the menu that was provided for him. "Iruka- Sensei!" Sakura moved her head to the side and smiled, "Its been a while… What brings you here?" Iruka ordered ramen for himself and his former student before clearing his throat to talk to her, "I actually wanted to talk to you about Naruto…. He's out on a mission right now, isn't he?" Sakura looked down at the table and closed her eyes before looking back up at the sensei, "He is…. But he was meant to return a couple of days ago…. You don't think something happened…do you?" Iruka noticed the pink haired Kunoichi's worry and put on his smile, "You are talking about the same Naruto as me right? The one who won't give up till he's the Hokage… Of course he'll return…and if he's injured he has a medic like you to heal him up" Sakura put on a smile for the man and began eating her ramen.

Ushio noticed a small fault in a nearby chakra, the fault getting closer and closer until she stopped outside the ramen bar. As she arrived she stayed hidden away, watching the customers of the bar run out to find out about the commotion, the only two left being Iruka and Sakura. Ushio clicked instantly, picking up speed and heading over to Sasuke. "There's a guy with a fault in his chakra over in the ramen bar! I'm positive he's not from here…." Ushio blurted out in one swoop, "He's with a pink haired kunoichi…. They were talking about a Naruto..." Sasuke nodded and placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, "It could be someone from the Akatsuki trying to gain information…" He stated before he began to make his move, running straight on top of roves of the houses of Konoha towards the ramen bar, with Ushio following closely behind.

As the two rogue ninja arrived, the ramen bar was empty, but a muffled scream echoed faintly. Sasuke instinctively followed the scream to find Sakura being held captive by the Iruka imposter, the imposters hand over the Pink-haired girl's mouth and the other arm holding a kunai to her neck. The imposter still had the transformation of the academy sensei but Sakura gained a glint of hope in her eyes as she saw Sasuke stood right there in front of her… The one she had been waiting for to return was stood before her eyes unsheathing his katana. Sasuke firmly held the katana in a tight grip, nearing the Iruka imposter and hostage. Crowds of people, the riot from earlier, began approaching as they spotted the rogue Uchiha boy and the disobedient kunoichi. Sasuke threw a glance to Ushio who instantly nodded with a grin, making hand-signs in a flash. "Fire release: Great fire barrier!" She finished her hand signs and fire burst up from the floor just in front of where the rioting crown was approaching, the fire then curved and formed a large dome around herself, Sasuke and the prey of Sasuke. The Iruka imposter smiled, moving his hands for a split second to make a clone which was also already in the Iruka transformation. The clone charged forwards towards Sasuke.

"Water Release: Great Exploding water colliding waves" The clone snarled the technique's name and spat large amounts of water from its mouth creating the large wave at such a close distance to Sasuke it seemed unavoidable. Ushio leapt next to Sasuke and whispered a few words to him before she began to counter the attack, "Fire release: Great dragon fire!" She yelled, a large dragon of fire appearing that rammed straight into the large wave causing a small split in the middle causing the wave to go completely around Sasuke and Ushio, somehow being dispelled as it hit the back of the flame barrier leaving only puddles of water on the floor. The clone came out immediately from behind the wave, giving Ushio no time to evade as a water prison jutsu was cast around her, trapping her in the dense mass of water. The original imposter then cast a second clone which rushed over and slammed his hands together, before thrusting one forwards into the dense mass of water releasing five ferocious sharks into the dense mass. Sasuke kept an eye fixed on Ushio as she struggled for breath against these sharks violently tearing their fangs into her skin. Sasuke nodded to Ushio as he darted forwards with his katana at hand, till he stood right before the imposter. The imposter smirked and held his pink-haired hostage in front of himself; this was his way of avoiding the Uchiha. Sasuke glared at both the imposter and his hostage, a waterfall of fear exploding from the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes as she saw Sasuke pulled back his katana. With-in seconds the katana was jolted forwards, impaling through Sakura to reach the imposter behind who instantly manoeuvred his hand to his pocket and pulled a kunai into Sakura's neck. If the imposter was going down, so was Sakura. Sasuke removed his katana from the two, Sakura instantly hitting the floor into a puddle of blood yet the imposter simply became water as well as the clones.

Ushio gasped for breath as she finally was released from the jutsu, the sharks also disappearing. Sasuke looked over the wet floor of his battle field, turning to the blood stained ground were Sakura lay. "Shit! It was only a mere clone" He cursed, sheathing his katana again and walking over to Ushio signalling that they were going to leave. Ushio nodded, dispelling the fire barrier jutsu as well as heading closer to Sasuke. As the fire slowly dispelled and an opening formed an unsuspecting figure stood with an impatient glare. A large chested woman with a small blue diamond marking on her forehead looked over the scene, taking in the sight of her student's limp body on the floor bathing in blood. "Is this your doing Uchiha!" The Hokage exploded taking steps closer before catching a small twitch of movement from her pink-haired student. Tsunade rushed over, momentarily being oblivious to Sasuke and Ushio who quickly made their leave. "S…sa…suke…" Sakura faintly murmured as the medic expert Hokage knelt over her, but the girl's body fell silent. Tsunade placed a hand to Sakura's chest, then an ear to the girl's mouth… "She's gone…Dammit..." Tsunade stood and turned back to where Sasuke once was only to see him gone, "This is too far Uchiha; even Naruto won't forgive you for this"

Sasuke and Ushio arrived back at the wooden hut, Sasuke being un-phased about his encounter with Sakura but more so concerned about the fact the clone seemed to have been there deliberately. Ushio on the other hand was looking rather pale, in the past she had never began to sacrifice her own body for someone else but she knew if she broke the water prison herself the clones may have then had a chance to seize Sasuke. As Sasuke opened the door the exhausted Ushio collapsed onto the doorstep, Sasuke carefully picking her up and taking her into the hut and placing her on a chair. Sasuke then went and sat in a chair across the room, keeping his eyes on Ushio whilst thinking about the clones. His thoughts then became dismantled. Sasuke was 15 and had only ever kissed Naruto, and that was a complete accident, a disaster. Was that it? Was he going to live his life having only ever kissed a ramen-tasting baka? That couldn't be it for him. Sasuke slowly stood from the chair and moved closer to the chair Ushio lay on, she was still unconscious with closed eyes as he carefully sat on the edge of the chair in the little room there was left around were Ushio's stomach was. He leant over the rogue and pressed his lips gently upon hers. Unlike with Naruto, Ushio's lips were soft and delicate, making it hard for Sasuke to pull himself away from his first 'chosen' kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since the two rogue's trip to Konohagakure, nothing of real importance had happened since then. The two decided it was best to stock up on supplies, after Sasuke deducting that the Akatsuki may be ahead of them in the game, maybe knowing where the two were based. If the Akatsuki came after them maybe Itachi would be there. That would make things easier. Sasuke also realized it was a very small chance so he still wanted to pack for emergency supplies for any 'missions' they may decide to go on. Ushio on the other hand found things rather strange, there had been a slight difference in Sasuke towards her since the trip to Konoha. Ushio couldn't think of anything significant that happened so decided that the strangeness was worth ignoring.

Ushio sighed as she stood up from her seat in the chair in the small wooden hut. Sasuke was busy in the bath room changing for another trip, something Ushio prepared for much earlier and faster but still didn't mind waiting for Sasuke. It at least was something to do. Yet again the day would be spent buying supplies and new weapons. Sasuke also wanted a new clothe to clean his katana; his old cleaner being dirtied with the blood of a certain pink-haired leaf-Nin. "Sasuke-senpai? Are you done yet?" She called into the bathroom, knocking on the door. The door creaked open and Sasuke walked out, pausing in front of Ushio, "I told you earlier, don't bother with the Senpai. It's longer. And yes, I'm done"  
"Yes! Sasuke!" Ushio grinned, was this a slight acceptance of her? Her mind was set that today she would help Sasuke more as the two left the hut and leapt off into the forest.

Back in Konoha Tsunade sat behind her desk in the Hokage office, elbows on the table and her chin resting on top of her linked fingers. Her glare shot ice at the small group of Anbu that stood across the room from her awaiting her to speak, "Damn that Uchiha brat! Where the hell is Naruto? Has anyone got in contact with him yet!" Her voice was dark by any means but it still seemed to be giving off a killing-intent, "Shizune!"  
"Yes Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage's assistant rushed in quickly, holding the small pig in her arms,  
"Shizune, You are in charge of finding Naruto! I don't care how you do it just get the kid back her by any means necessary! We have no time to waste!" As soon as Shizune left Tsunade looked back to the Anbu and signalled for the middle masked-shinobi to walk forwards.  
"We have another problem. As much as I would like to get on with preparations for Sakura's funeral we have a more important matter" Tsunade's voice was much more serious, yet quiet "Sasuke Uchiha was with a female accomplice as he came here. I doubt that the Uchiha brat would let anyone under Jonin level tag along with him so we must proceed with caution." Tsunade stood up and walked over to a filling cabinet; she opened it and pulled out a scroll hanging it to the masked man with a nod, "You are to go after the Uchiha brat and this girl with a squad I have set up for you." Tsunade finished her long explanation and kept her eyes on the man who removed part of his mask. The man's face was covered by another black-mask under the Anbu one and his left eye was shut over. The white-haired Kakashi Hatake stood back in his Anbu uniform for the first time in years as he nodded to the Hokage accepting her mission knowing full well it would be one of the hardest missions he had ever been entrusted with. "Kakashi. If anything unexpected happens you must retreat instantly, dismissed."

Sasuke and Ushio finally reached a shopping district, the district was open for anyone and therefore the two had little need to conceal themselves, only to those who maybe spying on them.  
"So what are we going to get first?" Ushio asked, Sasuke just signalled for her to follow along. Sasuke arrived at a small stand that sold high-class katana's, cleaning material and other basic weapons. The Uchiha boy handed the man behind the counter a large pouch of money and the man handed back a long thin box, as well as a rag of cloth. In silence the two carried on there shopping, Ushio having a large grin on her face as they passed each different stand especially the one stand that was hidden away and sold fake forehead protectors. It made her wonder who would want to actually be part of a village, or pretend anyway. As Sasuke picked up everything he needed he headed over to a bench surrounded by trees. The bench was rather out of the way and right next to a long thin path leading into the forest. The raven-haired Uchiha placed his bags down apart from the long thin box which he passed over to Ushio, "Here." He muttered, looking straight forwards but eyeing Ushio as she opened the box and began grinning even more than she had been earlier, "Are you sure Sasuke….?" Despite her happiness, she knew more than anyone Sasuke didn't usually give things to others.  
"If you're going to be staying with me you need to be able to have something to protect yourself so you don't end up holding me back" He said, looking into the box himself to quickly check the present was in good condition. The box contained a jet black katana with small blood-red patterns on the hilt and sheath. Ushio pulled it out of the box and unsheathed it, feeling over the katana.  
"Thank you… Sasuke" She turned her head towards him, he kept looking away. What caught his attention was when she reached up to the bandages around her eyes and began pulling the black material away from her face. Sasuke's eyes were blurred for a second, just staring into the red-eyes that belonged to Ushio. As seconds passed his vision cleared and the three black tomo in her eyes shone out. Sasuke moved backwards.

"Don't worry…. I'm not a real Uchiha..." Ushio whispered as she leant forwards to him and closed her eyes, letting their lips touch. The Uchiha didn't pull away; did Ushio know what had been going on at night after she fell asleep? Sasuke sneaking in, not being able to help himself, just wanting to allow his lips to feel her soft lips once again. Sasuke closed his eyes over; whenever kissing the kunoichi before his eyes had to be left open in case she awoke but this time was different. Having his eyes closed made the whole experience better. He felt at peace, a feeling he hadn't felt since before the Uchiha massacre.


	5. Chapter 5

Ushio pulled away from Sasuke as she heard a rustle in the trees, quickly tying the bandage around her eyes once more. Sasuke took a moment before opening his eyes and taking a look around, "What is it?" He asked the girl quickly,  
"Someone's tracking us, they're getting closer" She muttered quietly to Sasuke, turning to the trees.  
"Leave the bags… Let's get away from the village. We can throw them off our trail" Sasuke decided, leading the way into the forest, weaving his way between tree's and branches closely followed by Ushio. Ushio sighed; all the shopping they had just bought would go to waste but at least she picked up the katana that was something she would never dream of leaving behind. Sasuke paused.  
"We will both create a clone. The clone may throw them off our track" As he spoke he created a clone, Ushio copying him instantly.

Kakashi's squad stopped dead as they reached a point in the forest. The team was led by none other than Kakashi Hatake, and then consisted of two other 'green' members. The members were exactly alike, one looking as if he were the younger clone of the other. Maito Gai and Rock Lee stood side by side behind Kakashi, the younger of the two looking up to his sensei wondering if it was really okay that he was on the mission with such a wonderful Sensei.  
"Gai, Lee, The targets are trying to throw us off their trail so be prepared to switch direction at any time." Kakashi stated without so much as looking at the two he directed the statement towards, "Summoning jutsu" Kakashi bit his finger and thrust a hand onto the ground were Pakkun appeared in a cloud of smoke. "Pakkun, we are tracking down _him_, Can you pick out which scent to follow?"  
"Of course I can, and whilst we are at it, shall we drag him back with us by letting him touch my paws?" The small pug-type ninken spoke in a gruff voice right before setting off at a speed nearly identical to Kakashi's. Kakashi and his team followed instantly; luckily the whole team had impressive speed and felt they could easily catch up with the targets.

Ushio and Sasuke arrived in a deserted clearing of the forest. The clearing was dry and covered in a blanket of sand, Sasuke stood smack-bang in the middle of said clearing and beckoned Ushio over.  
"We will wait here and then take them down, they seem to be keeping on the right track" Sasuke had activated his sharingan, keeping a sharp check on the area. Ushio nodded in agreement, no matter who appeared Sasuke and herself could handle it. Definitely. Sasuke picked up a clear signal of the approaching chakra, a thirst for blood crawling into his eyes.  
"It's him, a fellow Sharingan user…. This will be good practise for Itachi… If I can't beat this man then I have no chance against Itachi" Sasuke's words were quiet but Ushio heard, making a small grin. Today's enemies would help Sasuke reach his goal, and therefore helping Ushio reach her goal.

The silver haired shinobi soon reached the opening, receiving a stare down from his old student. Ushio shook as Kakashi reached the opening; something about him sent shivers racing down her spine. Sasuke's blood lust became clear to Kakashi who then lifted his head-band to reveal his own Sharingan and charged forwards with a chidori. Sasuke kept a straight face and simply stood still. The raven haired rogue sent chidori current through his hand reaching his newly drawn katana which began chirping and glowing in the blue, electrical chakra. The two forms of chidori collided, a smoke cloud forming. Kakashi leapt back out of the smoke cloud to withdraw his hand from being subject to a katana-type of chidori. Shit. Kakashi really hadn't been prepared for Sasuke to have changed his technique to such an extent. Sasuke emerged from the smoke after Kakashi, throwing a barrage of fire jutsu his way which all seemed to be countered by Kakashi despite slightly overpowering him. The two kept on throwing down there separate jutsu continuously.

Ushio noticed Sasuke's eagerness to take down this Cyclops-style Sharingan user, from that giving herself the privilege to take on the two left-over human sized gremlin looking things. She began chuckling quietly, until it grew uncontrollable.  
"I dunno what you things are, but you're my opponents now! Sasuke wants to take on Cyclops-Sharingan by himself so you better not be beaten to quick!" Ushio yelled out to Gai and Lee.  
"Gai-sensei! Are you sure it is okay to take down this girl? She seems younger than Sasuke-kun even!" Lee looked over to his sensei who gave him a nod, gaining a serious looking frown, "Lee, you can't under estimate this opponent. She is going along with Sasuke after all, For all we know she may have helped out…..in Konoha" Gai gazed sorrowfully at his student who began moping, then Lee wiped his nose and nose shooting a glare over to Ushio,  
"You mean, She was there when Sakura-chan was killed? I will beat you for Sakura-chan! Prepare yourself!" Lee darted forwards towards the kunoichi, followed closely by Gai. Ushio noticed the speed of the tai-jutsu users and unsheathed her katana, at least she could then counter their physical assaults with a slash from the weapon.

Lee made his move first, dodging round to Ushio's side before throwing a small barrage of punched towards her. Ushio started by ducking, pulling her spare hand back into a first before launching it into Lee's stomach. Lee was taken into the air by the punch, pounding back into a nearby tree. Gai then leapt to the girl, he sent forward his 'strong fist' attack but was taken aback when the kunoichi countered by blocking his fist with her katana. He felt a strange sensation seeing the young girl over power himself, causing him to retreat a step backwards. Lee – still over by the tree – lifted his orange leg warmers and removed the weights from around his ankles, darting forwards a second time but this time nodding to his sensei who then shot towards Ushio. Gai moved first, "Leaf strong whirlwind!" The green clothed sensei concentrated a spinning back kick at great speeds, directing it towards Ushio. Ushio jumped backwards only to find a kick to the back sending her into the sky. The smaller green-clothed shinobi's speed had increased by nearly 10 times its previous amount as he used the Leaf great whirlwind attack to send a series of kicking attacks into Ushio's back. Lee quickly finished it with a heel drop, sending Ushio hurtling towards the ground. When hurtling towards the ground a strange sensation occurred in Lee's spine. The black-haired kunoichi had rocketed up and smashed a kick into Lee's head at the speed of light and now he was the one hurtling towards the ground, the ground were a long black bandage lay. Gai looked astounded as he saw his student collide with the ground at a bone-shattering speed. Gai leapt upwards, he started to open the gates due to the shock of his student began taken down so easily. Five large dragon-head fireballs rained down onto the Jonin, subjecting him to intense heat as he fell back against the tree barely conscious. With-in a flash Ushio stood in front of him holding her katana to his face. The Jonin shivered when looking into the girl's eyes, pure blood-red Sharingan staring back at him. Ushio teased the Jonin, cutting his face downwards carefully with the katana before the silver haired shinobi intercepted her from the side. She pounced back out of his way.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He was already worn down and battered from Sasuke, the Uchiha whom was still eager to tear the Jonin to pieces, but to add to it, this appeared. Kakashi looked to Gai and Lee who were in an even worse state then him.  
"Gai! We have to retreat now" Gai looked over to his eternal rival but his sight was directed to his student who was unconscious in his very own hole in the dirt. The boy was lying in his own puddle of choked up blood. The green Jonin darted for his student, swinging the boy onto his back before lunging out of the clearing. A barrage of kunai and shuriken followed him despite Kakashi blocking his comrade. Kakashi gave Ushio and Sasuke one last glance before exiting as fast he possibly could.

Ushio dropped to her knees, panting and spluttering. It had been an extremely long time since she used the Sharingan and her abilities to that extent. Sasuke on the other hand was raring to go, just about to pursue his prey before he noticed his comrade.  
"Ushio?" He looked away from her but offered his hand which she took.  
"If you want, go after him. I'll be fine" Ushio panted, coughing every now and then from exhaustion.  
"We will head back to the hut for now. We can plan our next move tomorrow" Sasuke had a forceful tone to his voice as he supported Ushio and the two headed back through the forest towards the hut. Sasuke helped her over to the chair and began to walk away before realizing she had clung to his shirt, her head firmly against his back, she was shaking, despite the strength she showed she had the rogue Kunoichi was shaking in fear, "Sasuke…. I'm sorry" Sasuke stepped back and sat next to her, placing a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye, he then leant towards her till their foreheads touched lightly. "No matter what… Never apologize to me for nothing" He whispered into her ear before pulling her into lip to lip contact. The Uchiha boy let his hand run through Ushio's hair and he began stroking it, then letting his hand fall down her back keeping her held close to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gai had dashed back to the village with as much speed as he could possibly reach, with an unconscious bloodied Lee being held onto his back. The green Jonin burst into the hospital as soon as he reached Konoha, demanding medical attention for Lee before he himself collapsed on the floor in such a state it should have been physically impossible for him to actually make it back to the village, never mind carrying his student back! As the two received immediate medical care Kakashi on the other hand immediately made his way to the Hokage's office. Kakashi used his own speed, gliding through the village till he arrived in front of Tsunade's office, knocking on the door and entering. The silver-haired Jonin panted causing a look of worry to appear on Tsunade's face; Kakashi was hardly ever worn out to such an extent he would pant and even if he was he would try to the best of his ability to hide it, this time though the Jonin seemed even to be wincing in pain.  
"Lady Hokage, I apologize, we failed the mission" Kakashi bowed his head down, not even looking to the Hokage, "Although, Following your orders to retreat if something unexpected happened…" The man took a deep breath in and Tsunade instantly stood up from her chair, "Kakashi. I will not allow you to tell me any more until you are at least in a more suitable condition." The blonde haired Hokage signalled for Kakashi to sit down on her desk which was surprisingly clean for once. The medical-nin Tsunade looked at Kakashi for a moment to gain a small understanding of where it was best for her to start. As her hands began to glow in a light green colour she neared them to Kakashi's chest area healing any slight wounds he had there that were causing his green shinobi jacket to gain more blood stains. The medical-nin carried on with helping the Jonin until her seemed in a suitable condition to talk.

Kakashi let out a deep breath and thanked the Hokage sincerely but in a very formal way,  
"Now, Kakashi, What were you saying?"  
"Yes, Lady Hokage…. It seems the girl accompanying Sasuke has the Sharingan" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she focused more on the silver-haired Jonin. "I am also certain, that this girl originated from this village..." Tsunade's stare intensified at Kakashi, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Sasuke's accomplice was once a member of Konoha, and a member of the Uchiha clan at that?  
"Are you saying we are dealing with two rogue Uchiha now?" The Hokage asked,  
"Not exactly…. I understand you were away from the village for a long time, meaning you will have missed what went on a year after the Kyuubi's attack on the village." Kakashi stated, looking over to the unaware Hokage, Tsunade being the only high ranking person in the village not knowing of the S-Class secret. A secret known to few Jonin along with Danzo, the elders and the previous Hokage, The third. Kakashi let his Sharingan show for a few moments as he quickly made sure that there was no-one listening in to the conversation he was about to have with the Hokage. He nodded, "Lady Hokage…. It seems the elders have not told you about what happened, that girl is not a true Uchiha… At least not from the clan" Kakashi started the conversation with Tsunade soon beginning to get intrigued. The village once held a girl that had a Sharingan yet was nothing to do with the Uchiha clan? She perched her elbows on her desk, allowing her fingers to link and her chin to rest there whilst listening closely to Kakashi.

An hour later Tsunade's office looked a mess. Her desk was split in two and even the chair she had been sitting on had been thrown across the room in pure rage.  
"Why, Kakashi, did no-one bother to tell me this?" The Hokage yelled at her Jonin quickly calling in Shizune, "Shizune! Organize an emergency meeting to be held immediately. Call all 'trusted' Jonin from the village, the Anbu and Shikaku's son should come along as well!" Shizune gave a quick nod to her sensei before scuttling out of her office with the small pig in her arms.  
"There's a whole lot of explaining needing to be done! And this mess needs sorting! Did it never occur to anyone what problems this could for Konoha?" Tsunade vented out her anger with a small deep breath out before leaning back against the wall; probably the only thing that was actually left intact. Where was Naruto when needed? Always somewhere else. Tsunade only hoped he would arrive back soon before she herself threw her blind rage towards both Sasuke and the village she was meant to be in charge of.

**Back in Sasuke's Hut-**

Sasuke slid his hand behind Ushio's neck, pulling her in close to him as their lips clashed together in a soft manner. The two both had their eyes closed, Sasuke especially until he pulled away and forced the girl to lay her head on his chest. Sasuke reached over, running a finger down Ushio's face. The relationship of the two had progressed, but it was strange. When at home in the hut alone the two were always together, Sasuke hardly being able to keep his tongue in his own mouth. But when they left the hut there minds were both set on what-ever there objective had to be and no mention of anything else would occur. It was perfect for Sasuke, someone who would not disturb him or pull him down when doing important 'missions' yet when at home and not busy someone who could comply with mostly anything Sasuke wanted. The Uchiha finally gave Ushio a small smirk that day as the rogue kunoichi made a comment about Konoha.  
"But, I'm sure Kakashi Hatake was meant to be the strongest Jonin of Konoha…. And Maito Gai is meant to be his rival…? But if that's true does that mean we could destroy Konoha whenever we wanted? I mean, The Sharingan Cyclops was getting destroyed by you and those two green gremlins got pummelled to the floor…" It wasn't even what the kunoichi said that was funny, it was the way she worded things. The way not everything that came out of her mouth made sense yet Sasuke somehow riddled through it. Ushio was proud though, when she finally acquired a smile from her lover and comrade.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade sat the group of shinobi down around a large table that sat in one of the Hokage residency's biggest rooms; the conference room. Tsunade was sat at the end of the table, her elbows sat firmly on the table with her chin resting in her linked fingers. Everyone else was sat down the table, Kakashi first sat on the right side, the right side sat a few of the villages Jonin going in order Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Yamato, Ibiki and Neji whilst the left side seated Shikaku, Shikamaru, Inoichi, Choza, Ebizu, Shibi and an extra who was there because of his position in the academy, Iruka.  
Tsunade looked over at Kakashi before turning straight and looking over each member of the small group,  
"This meeting has been called due to a mistake that occurred the year after the Kyuubi attacked the is a matter a few of you will know about, but the younger members of the group may not. Kakashi, the brief please"  
Kakashi nodded to the female Hokage before taking a deep breath and beginning the briefing.

"As you all know, 15 years ago the Kyuubi attacked our village and was sealed away with-in Naruto Uzumaki, a member of my squad. The village elders and council members at the time became worried about the village and what could happen if the village was attacked again. They began storming ideas and eventually came up with a plan. The plan took a year of research until all the necessary things were in place, the village then created the 'perfect weapon'. The only way the village could think of creating a perfect weapon was to make a child, a child made from the genes of myself and some other people probably with their own Kekkei genkai although I am not 100% sure on who these people are... This child went to the academy at the age of 5 but one day never turned up to the academy... She has now turned up again but is working with Sasuke Uchiha;Against Konoha" Kakashi looked around the room and scratched behind his neck, he could feel Tsunade's anger lingering in the air.

"This person is obviously dangerous if you are that worried that a meeting has been called, Lady Hokage?" Shikamaru picked up the pieces and laid them down on the table, "The fact there is so little of us means that you don't want this to be a public affair...This could be a massive problem for us and from hearing Kakashi's story I'm guessing that you think this girl and Sasuke could actually take the village down... She is meant to be a perfect weapon after all" Shikamaru's easily worded deduction made it easy for the others in the room to understand the situation they were in and as each of them nodded along, Tsunade also agreed.  
"You're exactly right and I wouldn't expect anything less of Shikaku's son." Tsunade relaxed a bit and set down documents on the table. "These are all the documents from the year this girl was born, or made, she doesn't actually exist on Konoha document so we can't determine her real strength only that she does have Kakashi's genes and has trained extensively... Extensively enough to be at equal with Sasuke Uchiha and gravely injure Lee and Gai" Tsunade slammed her fists down on the table, the table cracked perfectly in half, "I'm setting up 2 squads, one squad must track down the girl and Sasuke although they must not make a move, and the other squad is currently the most important. They must find Naruto and bring him straight back to me, the squad list will be decided tonight!"

"Kakashi" Shikaku sat in a position which mimicked that of his son, both of them had a thoughtful glare and hands resting on the table, "What is the name of this girl?"  
"Her name is Ushio... Formely Ushio of the mist but now a Rogue"


	8. Chapter 8

Konoha's night life was much different to the day, whilst in the sun light the village bustled with hundred of inhabitants travelling the village, when the moon came leading the darkness over the village, the village would fall silent. For the civilians of the village it was like an unwritten curfew existed, since if anyone was seen out in the dark 95% of the time it would be a shinobi, and not always one from Konoha.  
A certain silver-haired shinboi was one that traversed through the village this night, though not of choice, he was ordered to find out about the squad listings for the current missions, finding Naruto and tracking down his previous student. In all honesty, Kakashi had the no intent of actually joining either squad, since Naruto could clearly look after himself, and Sasuke hadn't really done much wrong, true, the Uchiha killed Sakura, but the girl was irritating and constantly relied on himself and Naruto to look after her, even Sai lately and they hardly knew each other! It was a sad loss, The Hokage was certainly upset over it, but Kakashi also realized there was no way Sasuke would make an appearance just to kill Sakura, such a task was beneath the raven-haired boy.

At his pace, a slow stroll, it took him a good half hour to reach the Hokage's residency, and still he had to navigate through the maze of a house to find the notice board, the special notice board. Once entering the large house, Kakashi instantly spotted many other acquaintances of his, mainly those who attended the board meeting earlier, looking up to see if they had been chosen for the 'special' squads. As soon as the silver-haired shinobi reached the notice board, the crowd surrounding it disbanded giving the cyclops-sharigan user a clear passage. Slowly making his way through the aisle in the crowd, Kakashi made eye contact with no-one, finally he reached the board and began to scan over it with a single eye.  
First off, The 'Naruto retrieval squad'. Yamato, Hinata Hyuga, Sai and Hana Inuzuka.  
The squad was well made, Yamato being the captain, someone who can hold off enemies, and retain Naruto in case of emergency with the Kyubi.  
Hinata being a Hyuga being able to use her Byakugan to keep a watch for Naruto, and enemies.  
Sai, having an aerial advantage, making searching much easier,  
And finally Hana, a Medical nin with expert tracking abilities thanks to having 3 canine partners.  
Just beneath that squad lay another piece of paper, 'The Tracking squad'.  
Shizune. Clearly being used as the medical nin for the group.  
Neji Hyuga. A useful team member, being able to tell the distance between the group and the Nara. Obviously the strategic aid.  
Anko Mitarashi. The one who knows most about Sasuke's cursed seal, and presumably the counter measures.  
And finally, the team captain, Kakashi Hatake. How predictable.  
Turning around, the silver haired-nin spotted a group of 4 standing in his direct vision. The group were all ready packed, backpacks slung over there shoulders. In all honesty Kakashi was planning to at least wait till the morning, but now had no choice in the matter.

The raven stood from the couch, barely able to see a meter in front of him with all the lights turned out. The ravens eyes shot to the side, there sat on the couch fast asleep was Ushio. Any other night Sasuke would certainly have taken what was right in front of him, snuggling with the rogue kunoichi on the chair, however, it was a cold night, he couldn't be responsible for the girl getting ill from it. Silently, the Uchiha slid his arms under the kunoichi's back, lifting her gently into his arms like a newly wed. The girl looked peaceful when asleep, a look Sasuke barely ever saw across her face. She came across as a happy-go-lucky sort of person, but after spending time with her the rogue shinobi came to realize the thoughtful, look of pain in her eyes that were so familiar to him. Using his feet to kick the door open, Sasuke trod carefully into Ushio's room, it was a complete mess of a room, things flung every where, apart from a single clean corner where her Katana rested. Creeping across the piles of junk, Sasuke carefully placed the female on her bed, pulling the duvet over her. He did, however, then take a moment for himself to just watch the peaceful look on her face, something that calmed him greatly.  
"Uhnnn..." A groan escaped the girls mouth as her hand lifted into the air,  
"Are you awake?" The raven-haired asked softly, leaning forwards to see.  
Within seconds Sasuke had been grabbed by the shirt and pulled forcefully down onto the females bed, only to be welcomed by an arm flopping over his chest, not allowing him any movement. Although the Uchiha would have moved, Ushio's other hand still tightly clutched his shirt, the male couldn't bring himself to tear her off him. Plus, her body was warm, a nice warmth that Sasuke could only dream about in the past.


End file.
